Sally's Amnesia
by xYouMakeMeWannaDiex
Summary: Sally gets amnesia from a prank, which causes her to forget everything, even her relationship with Jack!  So it's up to him to help her remember everything, including who she is. Can he do it and succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Sally's Amnesia Chapter 1**

**Hey, I wrote this a while ago (months to be exact) but got a new laptop so left this but now I remembered it and figured I should post it. xD and this idea was given to me by Crystal Persian. Sorry it took so long to post x) Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Excellent ideas, Jack!" The Mayor exclamied, with his happy face on. "I'm sure this Halloween will be our most terrifying one yet!"<p>

Jack grinned, but wished he could sigh instead. The Mayor said that every year. "Thank you, Mayor. But it's not only me who came up with all these ideas."

Then the Mayor went on, as usual, which made Jack want to be anywhere else but there.  
>He does get annoying after a while, but Jack pretends to be nice anyway. Although, he could feel he was missing Sally deeply and wanted to be with her right now.<p>

"Oh! And we could-"

"Well, Mayor!" Jack cut off quickly, and he hadn't been listening to a single word the Mayor had said from then on. "Maybe we should continue this discussion tomorrow, it's getting rather late and I should really be heading home."

"But Jack-" He began to protest, but Jack had had enough of it.

"No. Enough tonight and that is final. My wife is waiting for me, if you don't mind. And she may get worried."

"Um, isn't that her coming this way right now?" The Mayor asked once he noticed a familiar ragdoll walk towards them, but not too fast as she's quite fragile and whatnot.

"Huh?" Jack was clueless, then turned and looked in the same direction as the Mayor and smiled brightly.

"Why yes, of course that's her!"

-Meanwhile-

"Can you see them?" Lock asked as they were all hidden quite far away from Jack and the Mayor.

Shock took a quick peek then hid away again. "Yes, they're just talking right now." She smirked, this was going to be a horrible prank.

"So, when are we doing this then?" Barrel urged as he was getting impatient with waiting.

"_Quiet!_" Shock snapped at him with a glare. "It'll be soon now! Just get ready."

The trio then got up slowly and quietly as they approached the pumpkin they had took earlier from the pumpkin patch.  
>It was very big, and round in shape. Why, it might even pop Jack's head off which they were of course, hoping to do so.<br>They quietly giggled before they all helped pick it up and loaded it in a catapult.

"Ready?" Shock asked with a evil smile as she looked at Lock and Barrel.

"More than!" They responded simultaneously.

"Okay." She then concentrated in the direction of Jack so she would get a good aim, before releasing the catapult.

But...something went wrong.  
>As the pumpkin flew towards them, at that very moment Sally had approached them and in no longer than a few seconds did the pumpkin come at super sonic speed and hit her right in the head.<br>Then she was knocked out.  
>All three of them had wide eyes, they knew they would be dead for good if Jack found out it was them and came looking for them.<br>And right then, they only thought of one thing that they could do. _Run!_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1. :) Please review if you want the next one. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sally's Amnesia Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Jack could only stare down at Sally in shock as everything that had just happened was coming into focus. He couldn't believe what just happened. <em>How<em> did it happen?

The Mayor had immediately switched his face to the worried side and began to panick, waving his arms about frantically.

"What just happened, Jack? Who did this?"

Jack was getting really annoyed with him now, and seeing Sally like this on the ground wasn't helping.

"Shh!" He snapped as he reached down and picked up Sally. "I will get to the bottom off thi-" He stopped abrupty when he saw the familiar trio running away in a somewhat clumsy manner as to get away as quick as their legs could manage. He frowned and his eyesockets narrowed dangerously. He knew _exactly_ who had done this! Those 3 little brats had really pushed the line this time with their prank. This was just not acceptable.

He suddenly passed Sally over to the Mayor to take instead and instructed him to take her inside the Skellington Manor, lay her down on the sofa, and wait until he arrived back home.

The Mayor was hesitant at first but Jack's daring look to go against him was all that was needed for the Mayor to become afraid and do exactly what he had said.

And with that, Jack ran to chase behind the trio. He could run fast, considering he had extremely long legs and he was the Pumpkin King after all.

* * *

><p>When he caught up with them, which didn't take long, he hid in the shadows as he watched them stop to catch their breath.<p>

"Phew! So glad we managed to get away." Shock said in between breaths.

"Yeah, imagine if we got caught. We didn't even mean to hit her, but she got in the way!" Barrel said with a smirk afterwards and they all looked at each other and laughed.

"Jack would be so angry if he found out we did it!" Lock stated, but with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yep, but we're safe now so let's not worry about it and go back to the treehouse." Shock suggested and they all agreed.

Little did they know, a certain someone was creeping up right behind them.

As soon as they turned around to go back, they came face to face with none other than _Jack Skellington_! He was not pleased at all, in fact he looked absolutely livid. A smile on his face that wasn't at all friendly, but in fact scary.

And the noise that they heard scared them most of all. Jack had let out an ear-piercing, blood curdling scream and it was enough to make them jump in shock and they even felt themselves shake with fear before they ran away as fast as they could.

However, Jack only let them run for about 5 seconds before he came charging after them. He grabbed a hold of them all tightly and stepped in front of them, hands on his hips.

"Going somewhere?" He asked in a soft, yet dangerous voice.

His tone sent a shiver up all of their spines.

"N-no, not r-really." Barrel stuttered, not looking at Jack.

"Then why in such a hurry?" He asked, in the same tone of voice.

The trio just looked at each other and stayed silent.

"Well?" He pressed on. "Wouldn't have to do with the fact that you knocked my wife out, would it?" Jack asked, the familiar rage inside him was slowly building up again.

Barrel and Lock didn't look like they were going to answer anytime soon, so Shock just rolled her eyes and stepped forward bravely.

"Is it really _that_ bad?" She said with attitude.

Jack's face was instantly close to hers as he gave her a menacing look.

"Yes, it is. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shock jumped back as her bravery had immediately disappeared.

"We're sorry!" She suddenly blurted out.

Jack seemed slightly surprised at this.

"We didn't mean to do it!" She continued, hoping he'd just forgive them and leave them alone. "It was an accident, we weren't aiming for her! We were aiming for y-." She stopped herself quickly and gulped. Saying _that_ wasn't going to make the situation any better. In fact, it would only make it worse.

But Jack didn't need her to finish, as he already knew what she was going to say. They really weren't helping themselves. He sighed and decided that maybe he would deal with them another time. Right now, though, he had to get back to his wife, Sally.

With one last glare as if to say this wasn't over and that he didn't forgive them, he turned and walked away angrily.

* * *

><p>Jack entered the manor to see Sally laying on the sofa with a very worried Mayor who was seated on a chair opposite her. But Jack knew that what he was really worried about was the Halloween plans. Jack wouldn't want to continue giving his ideas about it until he made sure that Sally was okay. 'Well, if he didn't like it then he was just going to have to deal with it,' Jack thought to himself. After bidding the Mayor could by and practically forcing him to leave, he turned to his wife, Sally, and slowly made his way over to her. He brought a chair close to where she layed on the sofa and sat in front of her. He looked at her sadly before gently stroking her long, red hair. She didn't bleed of course, considering she was a ragdoll and all, and luckily her stuffing didn't come out, but Jack still wondered if she would be alright once she woke up. He was hoping that that was the case. If not, then he would have to take her to see Doctor Finklestein, who he didn't really like and he knew Sally didn't either but they would have to go anyway. For her own good to see what was wrong and maybe ways that could suggest to helping her feel better.<p>

After a couple hours of just watching her, her eyes eventually fluttered open and she just lay there looking at him with what looked like a confused expression.

"W-where am I?" She finally asked in a soft voice as she slowly began to sit up.

Jack smiled at her, despite how she was slightly worrying him at the moment.

"You're at Skellington Manor. Where else would you expect to be?"

Sally shook her head. "I don't know. With the Doctor?" Then she shot up quickly and stood up to her full height. "I must get going, I will be in a lot of trouble otherwise." She made to go to the door, but Jack immediately stopped her when he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back before making her sit.

"No, Sally. You don't live with him anymore, remember? You live her, with me." Jack said, now very worried and confused.

Sally shook her head. "I don't, even if I may want to. He really wouldn't approve of this, since I'm not allowed outside and this would be the first time."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "A-are you alright?"

Sally nodded. "Fine, why?" She looked at him properly then and studied him. "Um, do I know you? What's your name?"

"Very funny, Sally. You know me, I am Jack Skellington of course."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Positive." Jack answered with a frown.

Sally nodded. "Right." She paused. "And why am I here again?"

"You live here." Jack stated.

"I don't, I live with Doctor Finklestein, I thought I already told you that." Sally said with a hint of annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack suddenly blurted out as he stood up to his full height.

Sally did the same. "What's wrong with _you_? I don't even know you, except your name!" She screamed back at him.

"You know that's not true Sally! You also know that I'm the Pumpkin King, we got married a few months ago, and you live **here**!" Jack shouted in anger. He didn't why she was acting like this, was it some sort of a joke because it wasn't funny.

"Please calm down, I'm sorry." Jack said softly, deciding to take a different and more calm approach to this.

Sally said nothing, but her narrowed eyes and her features lost its angry expression and became neutral.

Jack leaned in and kissed her, but felt hurt as he didn't return the kiss.

Instead, she did something he did _not_ expect. She pushed him away and gave him a cold glare. "**Don't** try that again." She warned, going back to her angry looking expression.

Jack looked utterly shocked and felt the hurt creep back to him. What happened to his Sally?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sally's Amnesia Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Sally was getting annoyed as she felt herself being dragged to where Doctor Finklestein lived, which is where she thought she lived too whether she liked him or not. What was annoying her was that Jack wouldn't let her go.<p>

"Um, it's Jack, right? I can walk fine on my own!"

Jack ignored her and continued to drag her but not as firm.

"Let me go!"

"No." He finally answered. "I don't want to risk you running off or anything else happening to you."

"But I'm fine!" Sally protested but realised she wasn't getting anywhere.

She had had enough now so with the arm that Jack wasn't holding, she brought her hand to a stitch attached above her elbow and pulled it until her arm came off causing Jack to fall.

"Woah!" He said as he lost his balance and landed flat on his face.

Luckily no-one was really around to witness it, though, as it was getting late. That, Jack was thankful for.

Sally couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her that she caused. He deserved it, in her opinion.

"Ouch!" Jack quickly stood up to avoid further embarrassment before grabbing Sally again and dragging her away as Sally quietly giggled behind him.

* * *

><p>To Jack's relief, they finally reached Doctor Finklestein's house who was confused and surprised to see Jack and Sally at his door.<p>

"And to what do I owe this...pleasure?" He asked with a glare almost.

It was an awkward silence for a moment before Jack began to speak.

"Um Doctor, the thing is...we need to know what's wrong with Sally."

"Wrong?"

"Yes, you see she has forgotten everything since she got hit in the head."

"No I have not!" Sally protested.

"Yes, you have. Who am I then?" Jack asked, leaning closer to her.

"I don't know, I haven't even met you before! I don't know any of you!" Sally exclaimed.

That was all it took for Doctor Finklestein to know that Jack wasn't lying and there was indeed something wrong with Sally's memory.

"Fine, I shall find out for you. Come this way."

Jack was surprised that he had agreed to help and was also surprised that Sally hadn't tried to run away again yet.

After Jack had managed to get Sally to lay down so the Doctor could find out what was the problem, he sat and waited for the result.

Luckily he didn't have to wait too long and looked up to see Doctor Finklestein approaching him in his wheelchair.

"I've managed to find out the cause of this."

"And?" Jack asked rather impatiently.

"She has got amnesia." The Doctor stated.

"...What?"

"She's got amnesia." The Doctor repeated, rather annoyed.

"Right, and what is that? Could you please explain it to me?"

Doctor Finklestein sighed before beginning his brief explanation of amnesia.

"It's where one's memory is lost and her getting hit in the head must've caused it. What was it by, may I ask?"

"It was Lock, Shock and Barrel's idea of a prank. They didn't mean to hit her, they were in fact aiming for me and it was a pumpkin they used."

"Yes, then that would definitely be the reason and you should punish them Jack. It could've been you that they hit."

"I'd rather it be me, I don't want to see her suffer with memory loss." Jack said sincerely.

"Well you obviously can't change the past so I suggest you talk to her about who you are, who she is, what's happened recently and just everything really in order to possibly get her memory back or else she might never get it back." The Doctor explained.

Jack's eye sockets widened and his mouth opened in shock and at the thought of her never regaining her memory. "Okay, um thank you."

This was horrifying for Jack to discover and all he could do was hope that he would be able to bring Sally's memory back.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**I'm sorry I've left this so long! :O But I didn't want to leave it and just forget about it so hopefully the next chapter will be here much sooner. x) Please review and flames aren't welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sally's Amnesia Chapter 4**

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been busy and I'm sure laziness also has something to do with it. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Why am I back here again?" Sally asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she was being led back to the Skellington Manor.<p>

"Because you live here now," Jack stated.

"Since when?"

"Since... a while."

He brought her over to the sofa where they both took a seat beside each other.

"How much do you still remember?"

"I only know that I was living with Doctor Finklestein."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No, not really," Sally then looked away from Jack while trying desperately hard to remember more. "All I can really remember is my early days living with Doctor Finklestein and him not allowing me to go out anywhere. That's why I don't know you..or anyone else, for that matter."

Jack could see she was trying to think about it but was really struggling to remember anything else. He reached out a bony hand and rested it on her cheek, where he made her look at him.

"It's okay, Sally. I'll explain everything to you," Jack said softly as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

Sally smiled slightly and nodded, allowing him to continue.

Jack grinned. "Okay, well first I'll tell you who I am. I am Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween Town."

"The king?" Sally's eyes widened slightly.

Jack nodded. "But I'm not conceited or anything like that," He paused and thought about it. "At least I don't think so."

Sally giggled and as continued to gaze at him, she couldn't help but feel something. It was a happy feeling and that's all she knew. In fact, she never wanted it to go away. Was _he_ the reason she was feeling this way?

"And I am also your husband."

So_ that _explains it. She's married to him which is why she feels this way.

_'I'm married to a King!'_ She thought to herself happily.

There was silence for a moment before Sally asked, "How long have we been married?"

"Just over a year," Jack replied with a small smile on his face.

Sally nodded. "Oh. And is this where I've been living for all that time?"

"Yes, of course! Where else would you be?" Jack's smile broadened.

Sally suddenly frowned and lowered her eyes to the ground sadly.

Jack's smile immediately disappeared when he noticed how upset Sally looked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I've forgotten pretty much everything. I hope you don't change your mind about us and leave me."

She was close to tears now and that was when Jack knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to make her look directly at him.

Seeing her like this was breaking Jack's non-existant heart.

"There's no need to apologise, okay? This isn't your fault at all, and I would _NEVER _leave you. You must always remember that. I love you."

Sally's expression changed to hopeful. "Really?"

"Of course. Don't ever doubt that." Jack said in a firm, yet soft tone.

The corners of Sally's mouth lifted slightly. "Okay. Thank you for that reassurance, Jack."

"I speak only the truth to my Queen." Jack mock bowed which caused Sally to giggle softly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**It's not over yet, another chapter or so left I think. And please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sally's Amnesia **

**Chapter 5**

Sorry it's been so long! I finally remembered to update this story. :3

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks and Sally was finally starting to regain her memory. Jack was determined to make her remember everything, especially their first kiss on Spiral Hill.<p>

"Aw, that sounds so romantic," Sally said brightly after Jack explained to her how they got together.

Jack smiled. "And you looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. I remember it as if it were yesterday."

Sally frowned and looked down at the ground. "I wish I could remember it."

"You will, dear. I promise you will soon," Jack reassured her in a soothing tone as he took her hand in his.

"I hope so. You are lovely, Jack. Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked with a confused expression crossing his features.

Sally smiled warmly at him. "For being so kind and patient with me. It shows you must care."

"I do care a lot about you. You mean everything to me."

Jack hesitantly leant in to kiss her and surprisingly, Sally didn't pull away. In fact, she actually kissed him back!

After they pulled away, Sally looked mesmerized by him and Jack couldn't help but grin.

"I love you, Sally. I always have and I always will. And I promise I will get Lock, Shock, and Barrel back for doing this to you. I don't give a damn if it was just an accident!"

"Who are they again?"

"_They_ are the three little brats who caused you to forget everything."

"Really?" Sally looked shocked.

"Yes, and they are going to pay. I promise you they will be punished."

Sally giggled softly and gently touched his arm. "I love your protective side, Jack."

"I'm only like it for you, my love."

Jack gave her a smile that made her melt on the inside. She was indeed falling for him. And...she was starting to remember something!

Sally bit her lip before she hesitantly spoke. "Jack, d-did I try to help you at some point?"

Jack's whole face seemed to light up at her saying that. "Yes. Yes, you did, Sally."

"I...I think I'm starting to remember," Sally said happily.

Jack looked as if he was going to burst with excitement!

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I'm only beginning to remember but I do remember I tried to help you by trying to save Sandy Claws from Oogie Boogie."

Sally shivered at the memory. It was so scary down there, she remembered being so relieved that Jack had came to their rescue.

"That did happen, Sally. I'm so happy you're finally remembering, I can't wait to get my Sally back," Jack said as he ran a hand softly through her long, red hair. She was just so beautiful and captivating to him.

"You will soon remember everything, and it'll all be okay again," Jack added after a few moments of blissful silence.

Sally nodded with a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
